Dragon Reboot
'All New Dragon '(TV Series) is an upcoming reboot TV show of the Treehouse TV Show Dragon, starring Dragon, Alligator, Beaver, Ostrich, Mail Mouse as they're all best friends and do all kinds of fun things together. Voice Cast * Frank Meschkuleit as Dragon, Alligator, Beaver, Ostrich, Mail Mouse (voice) Season 1 episodes * Episode 1: Dragon's Cough Day (TBA) * Episode 2: Alligator's Dinner Party (TBA) * Episode 3: Beaver's Break Time (TBA) * Episode 4: Ostrich's Holiday (TBA) * Episode 5: Mail Mouse's Mail Helper (TBA) * Episode 6: Sick Day For Everyone (TBA) * Episode 7: Cat Goes Missing (TBA) * Episode 8: Stinky Day (TBA) * Episode 9: Traveling With Friends (TBA) * Episode 10: Dragon's Bad Mood (TBA) * Episode 11: Spooky Stories (TBA) * Episode 12: Alligator's Missing Bongos (TBA) * Episode 13: Beaver Feels Lonely (TBA) * Episode 14: Argument Trouble (TBA) * Episode 15: Ostrich Hurts Her Ankle (TBA) * Episode 16: Mail Mouse's Rest Day (TBA) * Episode 17: Crying Time (TBA) * Episode 18: Dragon's Sleepover Party (TBA) * Episode 19: Pardon Me Please! (TBA) * Episode 20: Staying Up All Night (TBA) * Episode 21: All Friends Yard Working (TBA) * Episode 22: Sneeze Day For Everyone (TBA) * Episode 23: Alligator's Birthday (TBA) * Episode 24: Diaper Game (TBA) * Episode 25: Beaver's Special Day (TBA) * Episode 26: Alligator Babysits Cat (TBA) * Episode 27: Dragon Gets Bored (TBA) * Episode 30: Ostrich Promises (TBA) * Episode 31: Mail Mouse Has No Mail (TBA) * Episode 32: Everyone's Sad Day (TBA) * Episode 33: Dragon's Spider (TBA) * Episode 34: New Kid in Town (TBA) * Episode 35: Dragon the Prankster (TBA) * Episode 36: Alligator Copycat (TBA) * Episode 37: Beaver On Work Day (TBA) Season 2 episodes * Episode 38: Exercise Fun (TBA) * Episode 39: Dragon's Thanksgiving (TBA) * Episode 40: Soccer Game (TBA) * Episode 41: Burping Contest (TBA) * Episode 42: Alligator's Relax Day (TBA) * Episode 43: Everyone Stinks (TBA) * Episode 44: Dragon's Movie Night (TBA) * Episode 45: My House is Haunted! (TBA) * Episode 46: Beaver's Fixing Trouble (TBA) * Episode 47: Dragon and Alligator's Friendship Party (TBA) * Episode 48: Pie Contest (TBA) * Episode 49: Dragon's Skunk in the house (TBA) * Episode 50: Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag (TBA) * Episode 51: Alligator's Special Day (TBA) * Episode 52: Ostrich's Get Well Present (TBA) * Episode 53: Beaver's Tantrum (TBA) * Episode 54: Swimming at the Lake (TBA) * Episode 55: What's That Smell? (TBA) * Episode 56: Dragon's Pool Party (TBA) * Episode 57: Alligator's Big Mess (TBA) * Episode 58: Cookie Making Contest (TBA) * Episode 59: Stuck in the Dark Store (TBA) * Episode 60: Dragon and Friends Get Lost (TBA) * Episode 61: Favors Favors (TBA) * Episode 62: Never Never Never (TBA) * Episode 63: Who's There? (TBA) * Episode 64: It's Not Funny! (TBA) * Episode 65: Ostrich's Special Day (TBA) * Episode 66: Dragon and Alligator's Bad Day (TBA) * Episode 67: A Day At The Beach (TBA) * Episode 68: Mail Mouse Helps Dragon (TBA) * Episode 69: Changing Houses (TBA) * Episode 70: Beaver Loses His Trusts (TBA) * Episode 71: Dragon Gets Locked Out of His House (TBA) * Episode 72: Alligator is Cold (TBA) * Episode 73: Bedroom Crowd (TBA) * Episode 74: Stinky Fish Dinner (TBA) * Episode 75: Secrets Are Secrets (TBA) * Episode 76: Beaver's Broken Telephone (TBA) * Episode 77: Dragon Sleeps Under the Stars (TBA) Season 3 episodes * Episode 78: Fireworks Party (TBA) * Episode 79: Ostrich Can't Sleep (TBA) * Episode 80: Dragon's Hiccups (TBA) * Episode 81: Alligator's Missing Hammock (TBA) * Episode 82: Mail Mouse's Special Day (TBA) * Episode 83: Beaver Finds A Lost Ball (TBA) * Episode 84: Sleep Interruptions (TBA) * Episode 85: That's Not Fair (TBA) * Episode 86: Dragon Wants Alone Time (TBA) * Episode 87: Alligator Breaks His Bongos (TBA) * Episode 88: Ostrich Knows Best (TBA) * Episode 89: Beaver Is Lazy (TBA) * Episode 90: Mail Mouse Hides and Squeaks (TBA) * Episode 91: What's the Surprise? (TBA) * Episode 92: Dragon's Restaurant (TBA) * Episode 93: Alligator's Play (TBA) * Episode 94: Dragon's New Place (TBA) * Episode 95: A Day Without Dragon (TBA) * Episode 96: Beaver's Penny (TBA) * Episode 97: Dragon's Inside Out Day (TBA) * Episode 98: Ostrich's Day Off (TBA) * Episode 99: Mail Mouse's Missing Mail Bag (TBA) * Episode 100: Alligator's New Car (TBA) * Episode 101: Dragon Plays Miniature Golf (TBA) * Episode 102: A Day At the Park (TBA) * Episode 103: Dragon's New Computer (TBA) * Episode 104: Alligator's TV (TBA) * Episode 105: Ostrich's Dominoes (TBA) * Episode 106: Beaver's Block Tower (TBA) * Episode 107: Mail Mouse's New Job (TBA)